Love or Lust?
by Sakura Schiffer
Summary: She isn't suppose to be here...with him...alone... My first GrimmHime...be gentle...


**Sakura: so…I like got two adorable kittens for my birthday! *Squeals* -Cough, cough- Anyways…**

**Shiro: *Squeals too* They're so adorable! One's name is Grimmjow! He looks just like him with his fur & blue eyes!**

**Kazuhira: Yeah, yeah…Sakura's also has his sister…she's completely gray with a gold eye…I haven't seen Grimmjow yet…**

**Sakura: Yeah…her names Hime…she's missing an eye…& SHE WAS THE RUNT OF THE LITTER! SO SMALL & ADORABLE! *snuggles kittens* Oh, *giggles* and my little Grimmjow is actually a girl! XD**

**Nnoitra: What da hell'er ya talkin bout?**

**Sakura: *Stuffs Nnoitra into Kazuhira's boxer drawer* get outta here! You ain't in this fanfic!**

**A/N: I (sadly) don't own Bleach or any of the characters (except the ones I did create)**

**~ENJOY ;3**

**LOVE OR LUST?**

_Why was she here?_

There is a war ragging on right outside of this room; a war to save her! Yet here she was, with the enemy! She was here, letting this _hollow_ touch her while the man she was _supposedly_ in love with was right outside her door risking his life to save hers!

But she couldn't think of that now as the blue haired espada's slender fingers slipped through her hair, his full lips crushed against her's in breathe stealing kisses.

"I don't fuckin care that that damned substitute Shinigami is here…you are _mine_! No one will take ya from me!"

She couldn't think right with his warm breathes taking hers, his sapphires peeking out at her silver orbs between kisses. His body pressed closer to her's, barring her busty frame against the stone cold wall behind her, Pantera digging into her hip.

_How could she do this to Ichigo?_

_To her friends?_

Orihime just couldn't control herself around Grimmjow for some reason. It was as if as soon as the two were alone, her mind would just completely shut down!

A small gasp left her bruised lips as Grimmjow's hands gripped her slender hips, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. The wall supported most of her weight as he pressed deeper into the kiss, his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, asking for entry.

After years & years of chasing after her strawberry, could she truly fall for someone else so easily? Could she actually love her savior's enemy so easily as to allow him to bring out the fantasies she had held for Ichigo?

"G-grimmjow…?"

Her voice slightly shook as the bluette's sinful lips wondered down her throat, trailing burning kisses down her skin.

"G-grimmjow…d-do…do y-you…"

_How could she even attempt to ask such a question?_

She already knew the answer. She was just a good fuck to him; a past time.

"What is it, girl?"

A small sigh escaped her full lips at the feeling of his voice vibrating against the hollow of her neck.

Could she ask him, _the aspect of destruction_, if he loved her? After what only seemed as if just three months of knowing each other intimately, if there were any feelings between them besides simple _lust_.

A small purr rumbled through the sexta's throat as Orihime slipped her small figures through his baby blue strands, her legs constricting tighter around his waist.

A soft moan slipped from her throat as his skilled tongue finally slipped past her lips, fighting her own for dominance.

Could she truly harbor feelings like this for such a vulgar man?

Someone so disrespectful & full of bloodlust?

Could someone such as him even love her?

A defining explosion sounded in the distance, but all that the two were aware of where each other's bodies.

Was this _lust_ that the orangette felt towards the espada? Or was it truly _love_?

**Sakura: Short as hell? I know…*Continues to snuggle kittens***

**Grimmjow: Finally! I fuckin got something!**

**Shiro: *Stuffs Grimmjow into Kazuhira's boxer drawer* Shut up Nii-Chan!**

**Sakura: *Smirks & hands Shiro Hime* I still prefer you with Ichigo-Kun…best Yaoi-Ship ever~**

**Kazuhira: *Eye twitches* I am mentally disturbed now…**

**Nnoitra: *From inside Kazuhira's drawer* Dammit! There ain't enough room in here!**

**Grimmjow: I'm not fuckin gay, Bitch!**

**Sakura & Shiro & Ichigo: Friggin liar! Lie again!**

**Hichigo: RE-FUCKING-VEIW!**

**Quote: ****"**_**Shut the hell up. Enough with the screamin' kid. Next time you make a fuss, I'm gonna blast you into next week!**_**"-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez being a meaine to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**


End file.
